Mischievous Mistletoe
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Oh, oh, the mistletoe! It's agonna have some real fun with the young Dukes tonight! This is a short, funny little story with nothing offensive... You must read!


**Title: Mischievous Mistletoe**

**Rating: K (G)**

**Genres: Humor, Romance**

**Description: Oh, oh, the mistletoe! It's a-gonna have some real fun with the young Dukes tonight!**

**A/n: It's short and funny... I hope y'all like it, and leave reviews. And to readers of my other DOH story, don't worry, I'm working on an update for that one too!

* * *

**

**Mischievous Mistletoe**

A thin white blanket of snow, classic Christmas songs in their original glory (and some with a country twist!) playing, flames leaping about in fireplaces, the sweet aromas of holiday sweets greeting the nose in every home…

Hazzard, Georgia at Christmastime. There's nothing in this world quite like it.

Every year the same families threw the same parties and invited the same people—which generally meant everyone in all of Hazzard County. As you can imagine, the parties were pretty big…

Especially the Dukes'. Uncle Jesse didn't believe in leaving anyone out alone, and so all of Hazzard found its way to his Christmas party, from the poorest, most honest farmer to filthy rich J. D. Hogg himself.

So let's take a peek into the party.

---

Mistletoe. One of the three main plants of the Christmas holiday. (The other two being Christmas trees and holly, of course!) And who hasn't stood beneath the mistletoe and kissed a lover? Who hasn't schemed to get _someone_ beneath that plant?

Christmas couldn't be Christmas without mistletoe.

Ten-year-old Bo Duke knew that. And he was going to use that to his advantage.

He snuck behind adult after adult, making his way towards the most beautiful and popular girl in all of Hazzard Junior High: Anna-May Jenkins. And in his hand was a sprig of mistletoe.

Anna-May was standing with about four other girls, chatting on about God only knew what. And with only mild interest, Bo recognized Daisy standing among Anna-May's group.

With a playful grin, he held the mistletoe over his head and called. "Anna-May look this way!"

"You ain't gonna get my attention with stupid rhymes, Bo Duke," the girl called in return, not even turning her head.

"Well," he huffed.

That caught her attention, and when she turned, she quickly noticed the green twig he wriggled over his blonde curls. And she immediately started backing away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Bo's grin grew. "Gettin' a kiss."

And when Anna-May took off running, yelling the whole way, Bo just ran right after her, wiggling the mistletoe.

-----

_Boring, boring, boring_, Luke Duke thought to himself. There never was much to do at these Christmas parties for young teens like himself. So he just stood leaning against a wall, watching all of the fun.

An old lady came hobbling over to him, hunch-backed and smiling so that her entire face was wrinkled up like a pooled sheet. "Well, now, what's got you so glum, sonny?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a bleating goat.

"Oh, I'm just a might bit bored, Miss Marion," he replied politely. If he wasn't the polite country boy Uncle Jesse raised him to be, Luke would've turned and high-tailed it out of there right then. Mrs. Maude Marion was someone that all of the kids tried to avoid—she was just odd.

"Aw, now little Duke, I ain't that old," she responded. "Call me Maude."

Raising an eyebrow, Luke said, "Well, yes, ma'am, Maude."

"Well, do you know where you're standing, son?"

"Uh…" Luke began. "Against the wall?"

The woman let loose a gasping laugh that scared Luke half to death. "Oh, that's a good one, sonny, that's a good one!" she said between choking laughs. Finally, she coughed and stopped laughing. "Now, look up, little man."

Luke did, and nearly jumped when he realized that tacked to the ceiling directly above him was a sprig of mistletoe. He really should've known, since he helped place the mistletoe earlier on that day.

Slowly and with a gulp, he turned his eyes down from the ceiling to hunched over old Maude Marion and her crazy smile.

And some way or another, he kept himself from yelling out in horror as that old lady laid a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. It lasted a long time—probably nigh a whole minute—but to Luke, the awful event seemed to drag out for an hour.

He forced himself to smile at Mrs. Marion as she pulled away, and she too went away smiling, none the wiser for the dread she'd caused the teenage boy.

When she was out of sight, Luke finally gave in and started furiously rubbing at his cheek, alternating the wiping between his palm and sleeve. "Ew, ew, ew, ew,_ ew_!" he repeated over and over again. "Gross, gross, gross! The old lady germs will never ever go away!" And he rushed off to the bathroom to try soap and water.

-----

Daisy watched Bo chase Anna-May Jenkins off with a smile and a scoff. He was such a crazy little goofball…

It was then that Daisy felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see shy little Enos Strate standing there, with his usual timid smile on his face.

"Well, hey there, Enos," she said sweetly, smiling back at him. "What are you up to tonight? Having fun?"

"Yes, I am, Daisy," he bashfully replied. "And I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, go right on with it."

First, Enos looked up, then smiled so shyly again, and spoke softly. "We're standing under mistletoe, Daisy," he said.

Looking up, Daisy confirmed that a little twig of the plant was indeed hanging over their heads. "Well, I guess you know what that means."

Enos' face started to blush already.

And as Daisy smilingly kissed him on the cheek, his face turned redder than Santa Claus's suit. "Merry Christmas, Enos," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

**THE END**

* * *

**Gotta love that ol' mistletoe, huh? Hope y'all enjoyed. Review, review, review! **


End file.
